pull up in your fast car, whistling my name
by andthenshesaid
Summary: Because Mikoto had some sort of brain defect that made her think Minato and Kushina would make a good couple. That traitor. Kushina/Minato. AU.


Kushina sprawled out on the table at lunch. She despised having lunch 4.

For starters, who the hell wanted to eat this late? She woke up at 7. Lunch 4 was at 1. And that was like. Well. It was lot of hours.

Kushina had never been that good in math, anyway.

She sighed loudly.

Also. Lunch 4 had Fugaku in it. Mikoto's stupid boyfriend. Mikoto spent far too much time with him. And Kushina had started failing math even more without her help.

She sighed again.

"Kushina, are you okay?"

She glared at the 3rd reason she hated lunch 4 (not that it was the last, there were probably lots more reasons, she just couldn't think of them right now because she had to focus on the stupid blonde person in front of her). Minato.

Stupid. Blonde. People.

Always being _so _sickeningly nice and stupid and president of the whole school and probably a closet perv, because he hung around the history teacher too much, and he didn't like ramen, which was just unthinkable, and one time in 3rd grade he stole her pencil.

It was so evil.

"None of your business. And don't you dare say I was being defensive. I am not defensive. And me saying I'm not defensive is not defensive either, so just shut up."

He gave her a worried look.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because first you start sighing, and then you just kind of go crazy…"

"I. Am. Not. Crazy." She stood up to make her point, promptly tripped over some stupid stick knocked over her ramen (moment of silence, please) and fell directly into stupid blonde boys chest.

He caught her, of course.

Sickening.

"Kushina? Minato? Are you two finally getting together?" Mikoto looked over. (Great Mikoto. Look over _now_. She was such a failure as a friend.) Mikoto had some sort of brain defect that caused her to believe Minato and Kushina would make a good couple. The freak.

"N-N-No. N-Not w-what it looks like." Minato chuckled nervously and began to blush and then dropped her. Kushina glowered as she picked herself off the ground.

Stupid blonde person.

.

"Okay, Kushina. Now if the cube A and cube B have a scale factor of 5:3 and side X is 15, then what is side Y?"

Kushina blinked.

Hatake was talking again.

Damn it.

"Er. Well. If the scale factor is 5:3-"

Thankfully Kushina was cut off before she could make a complete fool of herself. The door opened and Mikoto, that traitor, came in.

"Hello, Hatake-sensei. Kushina and I are signed up to volunteer at the elementary school today, so she'll need to be excused."

Hatake waved his hand, and Kushina grinned and packed up her stuff.

"Good plan Mikoto. So I say we go and get some ramen. Ichiraku's is open!"

"Kushina… Volunteering will look reallyreally good on your college applications. And you love little kids."

"I hate little kids."

"Kushina…"

"Ok. Fine. Little kids are cute. But…"

"Would you rather go back to math?"

"I love you Mikoto."

"Yeah. I know."

.

Kushina no longer loved Mikoto.

That stupid traitor.

She didn't mention stupid blonde boy was going to be here.

This was so horribly unfair.

And she just had to be paired up with him and now she had to deal with those stupid bratty kids and the stupidstupidstupid blonde boy.

She glared at the way he was helping a little brunette girl with her block tower. She giggled and pulled his hair.

Ok. That was kind of adorable.

The kid.

Not Minato.

Stupid brain. Didn't know what it was talking about. It could barely even pass math. It knew _nothing._

He looked up at her and smiled.

Idiot.

"Minato. Get back to work."

"It's not work. It's volunteering."

"Smartass."

"Kushina. Children." He pointedly looked around at the little people. She glared. Harder. She knew more about children then him. She babysat. Duh.

"Just because you babysit doesn't mean you're good with kids. I had Jiraiya as a babysitter."

Oh. She said that out loud. God. At least she hadn't said that thing about him being adorable out loud-

"What?"

She looked up at him. His face was red again.

Pleasepleaseplease she'd better not have just said that out loud and why the hell wasn't her brain working today and oh dear god he was looking at her funny.

"I said nothing."

"You… Wait. What?"

"Exactly."

He gave her weird looks for the next half hour of volunteering (torture).

She was going to kill Mikoto.

.

Mikoto had called her and told her to find her own ride home and that she loved her, but Fugaku was coming to pick her up because his younger cousin was here, and to remember that she loved her.

She was obviously just trying to avoid Kushina blowing up at her.

Mikoto was pretty damn smart for a loserface traitor.

And then Kushina realized that that meant she would have to ask Minato for a ride.

And then she called Mikoto every bad word she could think of (in her head, thinking of the kids) and went to go find stupid blonde boy.

Who probably needed a shorter nickname, because she was getting tired of saying that.

Maybe he could just stop being within the same country as her. Yeah. She'd bring that up later.

"HEY! MINATO! Ride. Home."

"S-sure Kushina. Where do you live?"

Stupid blonde people. He was turning pink. She despised pink.

"Actually. Could we get ramen first? Mikoto was going to take me. But she ran off so I wouldn't hit her."

"I hate ramen."

"Yes, Minato. I know you have deep psychological problems. Let's go get ramen."

He sighed.

"Fine."

"And you can pay, okay?"

He glared at her that time.

Whatever. He was still buying her ramen.

.

They sit and the ramen bar and Minato smiles at her and she (almost) smiles back, but she catches herself, because it's Minato.

She's not going to smile at stupid blonde boy.

He's _stupid. _

But he does buy her ramen and its sososo good.

Mmmm. Ramen.

So she's happily sitting there, eating her ramen, when the stupid blonde boy leans over and kisses her.

He's a really good kisser.

That is her only reason.

Swear.

He pulls away.

"I really hate ramen."

"Freak."

She kisses him again and decides that she might not kill Mikoto. Maybe.

Because he was a _really_really**really**good kisser.

* * *

**so. i'm avoiding my other story and the manga now is getting betterish. (well. its better than a singing octopus, and thats kind of all it was for like forever.) and i like kushina and it's summer and this would be the result.**

**thoughts?**


End file.
